


(Mihyo) Safe place

by Byeolie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeolie/pseuds/Byeolie
Summary: Jihyo's embrace feels so safe and away from danger, and from chaos, Mina can assure you that.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	(Mihyo) Safe place

Mina thinks-or maybe feel something's not right today. But it's just confusing 'cause everything is fine.

The sun is up, birds are singing, and Jihyo is being a sweet person (like she always is), smiling as she cooks pancakes for her and Mina.

See? Nothing's wrong, and Mina should feel fine because Jihyo is feeling fine, and the day is good, and today is looking pretty normal.

But it's just messed up, so suddenly.

Mina can't pinpoint what's wrong in such a good day. She can't and it's frustrating. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, what the hell is wrong?

Letting out a heavy sigh, she pushed herself up from her seat, and left her things on her desk to bring herself where Jihyo is. She walks to the kitchen and quietly wrapped her arms on Jihyo's waist

Back then, Jihyo used to jump a little when Mina snakes her arms like that. She wasn't used to Mina initiating skinship first, but now, she learned.

Jihyo noticed Mina sighed more than twice. And it's quite unlikely for Mina to do that so of course Jihyo wondered if Mina's not feeling fine.

"What's the matter, Minari?" She asked while trying to focus on the pan instead of the tingly feeling inside her stomach as Mina snuggles on her neck.

Mina answered after a moment. "It's just that.." She starts off, words muffled on Jihyo's skin. "It's just that I miss your hugs already."

"Oh."

Jihyo turned off the stove and faced Mina, gently cupping her cheeks. So soft and squishy. Looking at Mina's eyes is like looking at the stars, but way closer than a telescope could ever reach.

And usually, Mina's eyes are brighter than the stars, but right now it's..dull. And usually, Mina's smile is warm, but right now, it's not even there.

"Tell me...tell me everything. Tell me how you you feel right now." Jihyo said softly. "Well..if you don't want to, it's fine."

Jihyo's always like that, never forcing Mina on anything and everything. And, Oh, how lucky Mina is for finding such person like Jihyo.

"I don't really know what I'm feeling." Mina answered. "I feel sad but not. Fine but messed up. I feel complicated, but not because of you or the world or anything. But just because of me."

"Oh.." The way Jihyo looked at Mina became softer. She doesn't have a solution on this one like she easily had that time when Mina accidentally cutted herself with a knife or when Mina slipped and fall on the slippery road.

"I hate it when I'm being like this." Mina mumbles, resting her forehead on Jihyo's shoulder. "It's suffocating."

Jihyo's embrace feels so safe and away from danger, and from chaos, Mina can assure you that.

"Won't you lose your breath if you continue hiding on my shoulder?" Jihyo asked out of concern, and fear that Mina might be having more trouble breathing if she doesn't lift her head up.

Mina shakes her head, holding the edges of Jihyo's shirt. "Let me hide on your shoulders for a little longer please? I think it's going away now." 

Jihyo smiled and caressed Mina's head. "No matter how long you want us to stay like this, I won't get tired of holding you."


End file.
